Whats this feeling?
by sunnychix
Summary: MOLIVER oneshot this is my first story. Oliver comes back from vacation and has to tell miley something and miley has been feeling weird....and whose lilly's new boyfriend? MxO


Hey this is my first story well hope you like it please review!!!! 

"Miley wake up!" Shouted her dad from down stairs "your going to be late for the first day of school"  
She opened her eyes in a heart beat she had clearly remembered that today she started the last year of her senior year at high school.Once she noticed this she was excited and got ready quickly to meet Lily before school started."Hey bud want breakfast before school?" asked Dad. "no dad its alright i'm not that hungry". "Well have a good first day bud"."God sometimes i wish he would stop treating me like such a baby" she thought.All of a sudden she felt herself hit someone and right when she was about to start fussing with that person she noticed it was Oliver."Hey Oliver" she said as they hugged right when she hugged him she felt a tingle in her stomach but ignored it because she thought it was cause she had not eaten anything.  
She had not seen oliver over vacation because he had gone to England with his parents for some sight seeing and she had missed him a lot along with lily.

"So how was your vacation?" she asked

"Good...i guess but once we got to the museums it got boring i mean you should see my parents saying this was made by this person and blah blah blah you would wonder how those people didn't get bored with such boring things they did".

She laughed at this comment a bit

"So what did you and lily do this vacation?"

well nothing really it was almost like watching the same movie over and over everyday we would meet up go down to the beach then the mall and eat dinner either at my house or hers and sometimes sleepover but that was it"she sounded bored saying this.

"Well now that I'm here theres nothing more to be bored about" she had noticed that this seemed like a new oliver because he did not say something dumb once he saw her or made fun of something she had on.

as they saw lily walking torwards them they waved hi but noticed that she was with a Mathew "Hey guys" she said "So oliver how was the trip"? but as soon as he opened his mouth to talk he was interrupted by Mathew. "Lily i think we need to go or we'll be late". "well tell me later how your trip went" and with that she left."So they're back together again?" asked oliver (forgot that other guys name that she dates in MBFBF)  
"he said he has turned a new leaf and wont hurt her again"  
"miley i need to talk with you about some thing can you meet me down at the beach later"  
"sure but you can tell me now i mean we have time right so spill" she said.  
"Okay well over vacation i started thinking about some things and...well..." but right when he was about to say the last word the late bell rang.  
"Sorry oliver have to go to class ill just meet you at the beach later ok" "sure i guess" he said with that they left to their separate classes.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Later that afternoon she was at home and was suppose to meet oliver at the beach in 15 minutes soon she found herself over dong her make-up and over perfuming herself "What am i doing?" she asked her self "Miley!! said her dad lily is here to talk to you "ok i'll be down in a minute" she soon took off her over excessed make-up and changed her shirt full of perfume "Hey lily" "Hey i wanted to talk to you to apologize"  
"Apologize for what?" she asked "well i feel like i Haven't't talked to you that often for spending to much time with Mathew.  
it's okay" she look at her wrist watch and said "shoot" "I'm late"  
"Late for what?" asked Lilly "I'm suppose to meet oliver down at the beach in 5 minutes"  
"OOOOOOOHHH!! what for? well he said he needed to tell me something"  
"FINALLY!!!" she yelled "Why are you yelling Lilly?" "Oh no reason... good luck at the beach though" "okay bye Lilly"

Soon she was at the beach after several minutes of looking for him and thinking things out soon she found oliver "Hey Oliver" she said "Oh hey miley" he received her with a hug for the second time and miley felt this weird feeling again and soon found her answer(read more...you'll find out what she was thinking about)  
"So what was it that you needed to talk about?" "well while i was on vacation i found myself thinking of you and seeing your face everywhere...and well.  
what I'm trying to say is that...i think i...i...like you."."It's okay if you don't feel the same way i should just leave"I just feel like an idiot".He was almost leaving when miley grabbed his hand and turned him around and were only inches away from each other "Iv'e been felling a weird feeling since today in the morning when i saw you again...and after walking around the beach for several minutes looking for you i came to my conclusion that i didn't feel all tingly in my stomach because i was hungry" at this thought he look at her strangely "my point is that i came to a conclusion that i like you too but not as a goldfish or a brother but as something else"  
at the last word she said come out of her mouth he closed the space between them and kissed her with more passion than any other girl he had ever kissed not that he had kissed many though "WOW i never thought oliver was such a good kisser" she thought mentally as they both pulled away oliver asked "so you want to be my girlfriend"  
"YES! i mean sure why not". they both laughed.Soon they stayed there watching the sunset and kissing more.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Well first story review on what you think


End file.
